The present disclosure relates to a display unit and an electronic apparatus having a display element such as an organic light emitting element or the like.
Recently, an organic EL display, in which a self-luminous organic light emitting element including an organic layer is used as a display element, has been practically used. The organic EL display is a self-luminous display, and therefore has a wide viewing angle compared with, for example, a liquid crystal display, etc., and has sufficient response even to a high definition, high-speed video signal.
Previously, the organic light emitting element has been tried to be improved in display performance by controlling light generated by a light emitting layer, such as improving color purity of an emission color and/or luminous efficiency through introducing a resonator structure. For example, the organic light emitting element may adopt a structure where a first electrode, an organic layer, and a second electrode are stacked in order on a first substrate via a drive circuit including a drive transistor and the like. In an organic light emitting element of a top emission type, the second electrode is configured of a transparent conductive material, light from the organic layer is multiply reflected between the first and second electrodes, and the light is extracted through a second substrate opposed to the first substrate. The transparent conductive material used for the second electrode in general has a resistance value higher than a metal material. In a relatively large organic light emitting display unit, therefore, display performance may be gradually degraded along a direction from an end region to a central region of a display section due to an effect of voltage drop. If thickness of the second electrode is increased, a resistance value is lowered and voltage drop is reduced in a display plane, but visible light transmittance of the second electrode is lowered, resulting in lowering of light extraction efficiency of the light emitting element.
To overcome such a difficulty, there has been proposed a technique where an auxiliary electrode is provided on the second substrate, and the auxiliary electrode is electrically connected to the second electrode of the organic light emitting element, thereby voltage drop of the second electrode is reduced (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-33198). For example, the auxiliary electrode may be electrically connected to the second electrode of the organic light emitting element via conductive pillars.